In connector systems used in a hostile environment, such as deep within an oil well, the female or socket ends of contacts are damaged much more often than the male or pin contact ends. Also, cleaning of the deep recess of a socket contact end is much more difficult than of a pin contact end which may have no recesses. A socket device with socket contact ends at both ends of the connector could be used to connect two male or pin ends to avoid the need to reconnect multiple wires to a new connector whenever it is damaged. However, if the module with the sockets at either ends is to be disposed of everytime a socket becomes damaged or very dirty, then the cost would be high. A socket insert assembly which enabled cleaning and replacement of its sockets modules in the field, would facilitate the maintenance of connector systems in the field.